falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
National Pleasure League
The National Pleasure League is an alliance of slavers, rapists and generally the scum of society. Formation The formation of the NPL can be traced back to a group of raiders who allied themselves in 2221 in order to make the New York wasteland a place of endless sex, drug use, and pleasure. This seems like an odd rallying cry for a reason since the men who thought up the idea were batshit crazy. The three raider warlords were known as Ripper, Jack-in-the-Box, and Coyote all liked sex, chems and most of all power which is exactly what they were aiming for in creating the group. Centered in The Bronx, the National Pleasure League makes a living with kidnapping slaves and creating drugs which they promptly float down the river into Brooklyn or send across the river to Queensland and down the road into Manhattan. Most everyone in the NYC wasteland hates the National Pleasure League. The Federal Republic of Libeteria has viewed them with disgust ever since they began to patrol the waterways in NYC and have a greater presence on the mainland. The NPL and Republic have gone head to head in a full-on war with both sides fighting one another in the ruins of Manhattan. This war has greatly weakened the NYC slave trade, added with the constant attacks from the Lions of New York and the occasional attack from the Reclamation have made the continuation of their operations rather difficult. Yet the League still managed to slip a few raiding parties down to FRL colonies and harass the citizens but not much more than that. Decline The NPL, with almost everyone in the wasteland against them, had to deal with a significant loss of power all around, where they once had brothels and trading posts were now burned out buildings. The NPL, whose power once expanded into Manhattan and across the river into Queensland, is now confined to the area of the Bronx. Their ability to trade with other raider and slaver gangs in NYC was cut off as the FRL patrolled the rivers and bays of NYC and began to regulate trade and what was okay to carry. In 2235 several Biplanes from the FRL Army Flying Corp bombed the "Pleasure Palace" in Belmont and killed Coyote and Jack-in-the-Box. Their individual raider bands no longer felt any loyalty to the group and promptly deserted, forming their own rival groups in The Bronx. Ripper, being the only one of the original warlords left alive and now an old man, is trying to keep his men together, but his once powerful faction is rapidly breaking apart as the war with the FRL and the Lions of New York takes its toll on the surviving members. Organization and Membership Entrance into the NPL was originally a rather difficult process of completing trials and passing a right of passage, yet as their losses mounted and their membership waivered, many of the make-or-break trials were abandoned to allow easier entry into the group. There isn't much in the way of organizing in the NPL raiders report to their bosses the Chieftains and the Chieftains report to the three Warlords. Slaves are usually freely passed around among the lower ranks with the Chieftains and Warlords getting the pick of the bunch, yet the slaves, in the end, get sold. As for chems, these used to be strictly off-limits to those who make them and the warriors within the group. Anyone who shows signs of an addiction to chems is likely to be executed as a weak link in the tribe, but as losses mounted, such practices were shelved to keep as many members as possible alive. Member Groups *Bob's Wreckers (Formerly) *White Rabbits category:New York Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Slavers